


WORLD$TAR MONEY

by sunnyshouyo



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cisgender, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Character, M/M, Panic Attacks, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyshouyo/pseuds/sunnyshouyo
Summary: "I looked at you and said, woah."That's what Bianca thought to herself when she first saw Adore. She was certain she wouldn't nessacerially conform with the other students, she's a non conformist for sure. Adore had dark aqua coloured hair, roots being jet black from where she'd not gotten around to redying.Bianca felt like she fell for her instantly.-Hello!! The joji song hasnt got much to do with it yet, but it will soon c:i hope you enjoy!!





	1. Chapter 1

That's what Bianca thought to herself when she first saw Adore. She was certain she wouldn't nessacerially conform with the other students, she's a non conformist for sure. Adore had dark aqua coloured hair, roots being jet black from where she'd not gotten around to redying.  
"Hi, my name is Adore Delano and party is literally my favourite word to use. Nice to meet you all." The girl smiled.  
Bianca felt like she fell for her instantly. 

Courtney and Adore instantly clicked, so Bianca just tagged along behind the two girls as they chatted away. It's not like she cared, she enjoyed the view as she found Adore pretty, even prettier when smiling. She was excited to share a dorm with her new room mate. "Bianca? It's not like you to be so quiet, something the matter?" Courtney asked, basically calling Bianca out. Of course Courtney knew what was going on, she had what people would call a gaydar, she can sense when Bianca gets flustered over a pretty girl. Bianca brushed Courtney's words away, pretending not to hear her, typical. Adore was getting rather unfriendly vibes from Bianca, given the fact Bianca hadn't even introduced herself yet. "Hey Courtney..." Adore whispered, "Who's that girl behind us?" she aasked. "Bianca Del Rio, you new rude roomate, who doesn't like introducing herself to people." Courtney pretty much indirected, catching Bianca rolling her eyes. "Yes my name is Bianca and before you say it I enjoy wearing this much makeup." she sort of introduced herself. "Well nice to meet you Bianca." Adore smiled brightly. She found Bianca pretty. "Come on you fucking lesbians, you can kiki later." Courtney said, Adore and Bianca looking at her in utter disbelief, how would she even be able to guess that?

"Not to be dramatic or anything, but heres a guide to our school. Over on the table near the stage, you have the underated legends. You and Laila might get on, given the fact you both like to have your hair standing out. The table over there... party freaks, they hold good partys every week. If you want to go I can link you up." Courtney added "and on the table in the middle with the purple haired girl you have the rest of the girls who basically live on our dorm floor.  
"The dolly parton rip off is Trixie and the other blonde next to her is Katya, she's a bit crazy but you'll like her. They're together so don't go near their room at night, they're on the first door you see. You and I are sharing a room, Courtney and Willam are in a room together, Aquaria and Violet share, Sharon and Alaska share and Jinkx and Ivy are on the last door near the kitchen." Bianca said, pointing each of the girls out. "We have movie night on a friday and you're free to do what you want on saturday and sundays." Courtney explained, "Okay, party. I need to move in so I think i'll go and do that now..." Adore kind of laughed, "We have a free period so we can come and help you?" Courtney offered. Adore took her offer up on this.

"You sing?" Courtney asked, looking through her photos and putting her guitar on the side. "Yeah, I was on american idol a few years ago. I looked like a lesbian jonas brother to be fair." Adore laughed, looking through the photos. "I knew i recognised you. I was on Australian idol a few years ago, i almost won." Courtney laughed, "Famous in auzzie now." Bianca was looking through Adore's clothes, folding them for her. "I don't really get recognized anymore, it was a good few years ago." Adore smiled, blu-tacking the polaroids onto her wall. This was her life now. A new beginning, she felt the first day would be harder than this, a relief to Adore if anything.


	2. Part 2 ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore gets the welcoming of her life.

It was the dead of night. Bianca appeared to be asleep, while Adore was wide awake catching up with season 2 of dragula. That's when she heard her door click. She didn't think much of it and went back to focusing on dragula, almost as being shook as Biqtch puddin when Erika confessed their feelings for a family member. All of a sudden Adore's lights flick on, all of the girls of floor 3, section 2 gathered around her, wearing black and matching with necklaces. "What sort of cult shit is this?" Adore thought to herself, ripping her earphones out, looking at the faces of the staring girls. "Come with us to the living room, Adore Delano." Jinkx bluntly said, it sent shivers down Adore's spine. All of a sudden she felt herself being picked up by two of the girls out of bed. "What sort of sabrina the teenage witch and her collection of swamp witches shit is this??" Adore sort of protested, confused, before she knew it she'd been thrown on the sofa of her floors living room.

"Look, I've done some pretty wild shit in my time, but I'm not intrested in joining a cult." She sighed, staring around. Bianca finally piped up, "You aren't joining a cult bitch.". "Then what the fuck is happening? You were asleep??" Adore continued to panic, seeing Courtney come in with a book, a necklace and a bottle with some sort of alcohol in. '"Jinkx, you need to stop pretending you're some sort of swamp witch whenever we have a new comer." Courtney whispered to the girl with bright ginger hair. "Look, it's what happens when you move onto our floor. You're lucky Sharon's asleep, you would of shit yourself if she did what Jinkx did." Aquaria says, adjusting her necklace. "Who'd be shitting themselves?" Sharon asked, coming out of literally fucking nowhere. "Anyway, Adore Delano. Do you promise to keep all of our secrets like real sisters would?" Courtney reads out from the weird book, "I do..." Adore kind of freaked out, seriously? "And would you be prepared to face the concequences if you broke this promise?" Ivy added, Adore nodding. "And if you end up in a relationship, you must spill the tea." Violet added, Adore nodding. What the fucking fuck was going on. "Okay cool, everyone take a glass of red wine, with a double vodka in." Sharon said, Bianca fitting Adore's necklace around her neck, taking two drinks and passing one to Adore. They waited for the que to drink it. 

"Welcome to floor 3, section 2." They all said, clapping for Adore.

not only was Adore confused, but this made her think she had a lot to be prepared for.

what a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO THIS WAS AN IMPULSE IDEA I HOPE YOU LIKED IT


	3. Part 3♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Biadore fluff, Katya and Trixie stuff and a pep talk from Willam and Courtney!

It was early, too early for Adore. The beeping of Bianca's alarm made her shoot up. "Turn that shit off." Adore whined, rolling over, Bianca with a hangover after drinking a lot last night, after Adore downed the drinks Alaska gave her. Suddenly Bianca smacked the alarm off. "You have ten minutes to get me a bagel and coffee and if you fail I'll put it on again." Bianca groaned into her pillow. Adore smiled, fair enough. The blue haired girl rolled out of bed, throwing on a pair of shorts and an oversized band shirt, rolling her hair into a messy bun. She went down the corridor, to the kitchen only to be greeted by Willam, who was making coffee. "Want one?" Willam offered, "yes please, can you make Bianca one aswell? She's hung over." Adore smiled, going into the bread box and grabbing the bagels with a sticky note saying 'BIANCA' on. Smiling, Adore took them and grabbed philadelphia out of the fridge, spreading it into the bagel just as Bianca told her too. It was Friday, she had three lessons today and then it was a finish. Adore thanked Willam for the coffee and brung it to Bianca, who was sat up in bed, waiting obviously. "Morning sweetcheeks." Adore teased, Bianca's cheeks being a pinkish colour, which is unlike her. She was enjoying the view to be fair, seeing Adore looking cute in her band shirts and messy buns, heck, she'd only known Adore for a day. 

Adore sipped her coffee, while Bianca pickily ate the bagel. "How much did you even drink last night, Bii? Oh sorry about the nickname, but that's what you're being called now." Adore asked, Bianca holding her head in shame, "More than I should have and It's fine, I don't mind" Bianca sort of smiled, judging the colour of Adore's coffee. "Didn't take you to be a girl who drinks black coffee?" She looked up,at the blue haired girl who was smiling into her cup. "No milk, 5 sugars." Adore laughed, taking another sip, Bianca almost instantly feeling sick just by hearing the amount of sugar. "Your dentist must love you." Bianca smirked, getting out of bed and stretching out.

Meanwhile, down the hall in Trixie and Katya's room the two girls were snuggled up on the two beds they pushed together, Katya stirring. "Hey gorgeous." Trixie teased, kissing her girlfriends head gently, Katya's nose scrunching up slightly. "Any reason you felt like waking me up was a good idea?" Katya sighed, hiding under her covers. "You can't run from your english assignment forever Katya and you know that." Trixie giggled, stroking the other blonde's hair, Katya moving into Trixie's chest to cuddle. "Hey Trixie?" Katya asked, "Yes honey?" Trixie smiled, taking in Katya's scent, she needed a shower. "What do you think of Adore?" Katya asked, moving closer to her. "I think she'll help Bianca get over Trinity moving away." Trixie smiled, stroking her lovers hair. "You need a shower." She continued, "big agree." Katya groaned, kissing Trixie on the lips before getting up to leave and shower. As Katya walked into the showers she could hear a girl singing that wasn't Courtney and couldn't be Trixie or anyone else. It was Adore, singing dancing on my own as she showered. Katya enjoyed her voice, so didn't choose to interupt her and got into shower. Adore didn't appear to have a care in the world.

After a good few minutes after Adore had left to shower, Bianca rolled out of bed to the living room to finish her bagel and coffee. "Morning sleepyhead." Courtney smiled, "you seem starstruck, something happen?" She asked Bianca, who just looked at her like 'what are you on about'. "Nothing much, just spoke to Adore and she's letting me do her hair later. That's all." Bianca sat back, "that's nice Bianca, just don't let yourself go to far until you know more about her. Maybe invite her to Sasha's party tonight?" Courtney suggested, it was almost like Bianca was a reading book, she was so easy to read. "Good idea..." Bianca nodded, finishing all of her bagel and heading off to shower. As she walked back to go and get her thing's she could hear Adore's singing, just like Katya did earlier. She felt like she could listen to that voice for forever and a day.

forever and a day hm? Doesn't sound awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Im so excited for christmas queens tonight, rooting for sonique!♡


	4. Part 4 ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianca helps Adore get ready for a party! <3

Adore pushed all of her books into her bag, grinning. It was her first party tonight with her new friends and she was fucking buzzed for it. As she walked down the corridors of the school, Violet called after her. "Adore! You walking back to the dorms?" the taller girl asked Adore, Adore just nodding. "Cool, let me walk with you" Violet smirked, she knew very little about Adore but now she had a chance to actually talk to her. The two spent the entire walk back chatting about Adore's hometown, people in the dorm, their days and it was really nice for Adore to get to know another person on their floor. When Adore arrived back at her room she was greeted by Bianca, who was picking out her outfit for tonight. "Hey Bi." Adore smiled, closing the door behind her. "Hey Adore." She turned around, holding a red velvet cropped jumper and a black skirt with flowers that matched the jumper embroidered in the corners. "This look good for tonight?" Bianca asked Adore. "I've been trying to pick for an hour, it's getting me nowhere." the woman sighed. "I wouldn't say that skirt, but get some blue jeans and roll them at the bottom. That will look good." Adore smirked, going through Bianca's clothes to find some. "These, the flowers on the back pockets go as well" she said, handing them to Bianca. "But you're going to have to help me now when you're ready." she sighed, going into her own closet. 

Once Bianca came back Adore had pulled out several outfits. The one that stood out to Bianca was a yellow two-piece with a black gingham pattern, paired with a black faux fur jacket. "That. Wear your doc martens with them." Bianca almost demanded. She wanted to see Adore in that for sure. "You're right bitch. I'll go with them." She grinned, not having a care in the world and got changed right in front of Bianca. Bianca was trying to keep her eyes off Adore's body, but at this moment it was almost impossible, Adore was just so perfect in every way. While Bianca thought Adore didn't know she was being checked out, Adore knew and was enjoying the attention that Bianca's wondering eyes gave her. She unclipped her bra, throwing it to the side and putting the crop top on, then placing the trousers on, belting them then turning around. "Look good, Bi?" She asked for a second opinion from the starstruck other, who had to snap herself back to reality and away from whatever ungodly things her mind was thinking. "Yeah... that looks so fucking good. Let me do your hair?" Bianca offered, Adore sitting down giving all control of her hair to Bianca. Bianca flicked on her curlers while brushing through Adore's soft hair that had been freshly washed. She weirdly at peace, her heart was pounding in her chest though, 'No Bianca, you can't let yourself get attached like this' she thought to herself. She could feel her feelings bubbling up and it's the last thing she wanted... Adore might not even like girls. Anyway, Bianca eventually snapped back into reality once again and finished the last few curls in Adore's hair, brushing the front into two messy buns and leaving the rest of her hair down. Perfect. "Done." Bianca smiled proudly, Adore looking at it in the mirror. "Oh my god I fucking love it! Thanks Biiiii" Adore smiled, wrapping her arms around the other for a hug, before going to the bathroom to finish her makeup.

that damn Libra stole Bianca's heart as soon as Bianca laid eyes on her and wasn't planning on returning it any time sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short loves <3


	5. Part 5 ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore gets very drunk along with Bianca! 
> 
> not to spoil things but things get rather sexual in this part, so if you're not into that stuff just skip this chapter <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha remember i warned u theres light sort of smut ahead

It was late into the night. All of the girls on floor 3 section 2 were gathered in a circle with the rest of the people at the party, playing a game of spin the bottle that was due to end soon. Adore was lit like a Christmas tree after having one too many drinks. Bianca, on the other hand, was tipsy, but not as much as Adore, if anything compared to Adore she was sober. "Bianca were heading back now, Jinkx has fallen asleep and Ivy can't look after her any longer. Make sure you bring Adore back home with you... safely." Courtney said over the party music. "We won't be much longer, hopefully," Bianca said back, waving Courtney off as the blonde went to lift Jinkx's arms over her shoulders, along with Ivy. Typical narcoleptic Jinkx, falling asleep even at parties. Bianca was aware of the fact that if she didn't get Adore home sooner, Adore might end up drinking the entirety of Laila's alcohol table. "Adore, we better be heading off. Everyone else is leaving" Bianca whispered, going over to Adore who appeared to be eyeing one of the girls across the room. "Okay Biiiiiiii, just two minutes~" the blue-haired other slurred, "Let me just put my shoe onnnn~" she smiled, leaning on Bianca. It was sort of nice to see Adore let loose like this, but also worrying. 

Once Adore had put her shoes on Bianca finished her drink, maybe her biggest regret of the night. She didn't know that yet though. Adore held Bianca's hand intoxicatedly as they walked home together, Bianca enjoyed it for sure. "Hey, Bianca?" Adore questioned, wrapping the taller other in her arms, one on her chest, the other around her waist. "Ever been with a girl before?" she giggled, Bianca's eyebrows furrowing slightly. "Yeah, surprisingly. I don't necessarily go for men." Bianca smiled at the shorter other. "Me too! Not for a while though..." she smiled. Before Bianca could open her eyes again she felt Adore's lips pressed against her own. The alcohol had already kicked in... so she didn't even consider pulling away from the other girl, instead, she continued to fight Adore's lips with her own. 

After the short walk back to their room it was only a matter of time before Adore and Bianca's door to their room was locked, to prevent anyone from trying to come in. Much to Adore's happiness she found herself pinned against the wall by Bianca, legs wrapped around the other's waist as they kissed passionately. Bianca pulled away for a split second and Adore tilted her head back softly, giving Bianca the signal to shower her neck in kisses. Bianca picked up on it, doing just as Adore craved by the look in her eyes. "Move to the bed honey~" the blue-haired other groaned into Bianca's ear, Bianca following Adore's desperate orders. Bianca layed Adore softly onto the bed, looking into the other's eyes. Adore's eyes were glistening with lust. She licked her lips before pulling the other girl back down to crash their lips together. Bianca's hands explored Adore's body, Adore flipping them over so Bianca was sat on the bed and Adore was perched on the other girl's lap, hands running underneath Bianca's shirt, pulling it off mid-kiss to explore Bianca's tanned skin. Bianca tugged at the band of Adore's trousers, Adore slipping them off to expose her black lacey panties. This is when it hit Bianca.

She felt she was taking advantage of Adore being drunk, no way would Adore be doing this if she was sober, which she was anything but. Her thought process was interrupted by Adore's lips, kissing over her neck, drowsily. "Let's leave it here for tonight sweethearrrrrt~" Adore cooed into Bianca's ear, kissing the outer shell, leaving tiny trails to her soft lips, slipping under Bianca's covers. "Hold me." Adore whispered, legs tangling against Bianca's, head resting on the others Chest as she drifted off. Bianca didn't want to move her, as she seemed peaceful. All that was on Bianca's mind was the fact that Adore might not remember anything and wake up to the hickeys that were showered over her neck. Bianca reached out for a makeup wipe on the side of her bed, softly taking as much of Adore's makeup off as she could without disturbing her, then taking her earrings out and holding the girl who had drifted away in her arms.

She was going to have the hangover from hell in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism welcome <3


	6. part 6♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after!

Adore woke up to find herself in Bianca's bed. Shit, what's she done now? She panicked, what if she lead Bianca on being so drunk? She needed to talk with Bianca as soon as the other woman woke up, but for now, she was going to cuddle back up to her, craving the warmth of Bianca's arms. She rested her head on Bianca's chest, awake until Bianca woke up. As soon as she knew Bianca was awake she murmured "Good morning..." to the other girl, hoping Bianca would remember and not freak out. "Morning Adore..." she smiled softly, Bianca had really lead Adore to her bed, she felt fucking awful for doing so. "About last night..." Adore groaned slightly, resting her head in the crook of Bianca's neck. "It's fine... I get it was a one-night thing and we were both drunk. Don't worry about it, Dorey." Bianca reassured the blue haired girl, curling her hair around her finger. "Thank's Bianca..." She smiled to herself before resting her head back on Bianca's chest, looking at the time. It was 11... late for breakfast Courtney had promised them the night before. "We're late." Adore pouted, rolling out of bed and throwing her clothes on and hair into a messy bun. "See you out there." Adore smiled, forgetting about the shower of hickeys on her pale delicate neck. 

"Morning Adore." Courtney grinned, "Someone was busy last night." the Australian teased, giving Adore her breakfast and smiling at her. "I was not!" Adore pouted, taking a small bite from her toast. Not long after Bianca appeared, wearing a tank top and some shorts. The scratches on her back that were left by Adore were visible and Jinkx picked up on them. "Do you think they fucked?" Jinkx whispered to Ivy, "Probably not... it only seems like Adore's the affected one... OH." Ivy replied, noticing Bianca's scratched up back. "Yeah, they fucked" Ivy confirmed for Jinkx. Adore finished her toast. "so... what are we all planning for tonight?" Courtney asked, "We could go into town, for a meal? We haven't had one to welcome Adore yet." She suggested to all the other girls around the table, they all agreed it was a good idea. Minutes later they'd all left apart from Adore and Courtney, who were busy chatting. "So Adore... when did you and Bianca get intimate?" she grinned. "I was praying you wouldn't notice to be fair Courtney." Adore groaned, "Last night. We were drunk and it went too far. We spoke about it and she said she didn't care and I do care about it Courtney, I don't want to lead her on. I think she has feelings for me bubbling and I have the same for her, even though I hardly know her that much." Adore sighed, head collapsing on the table. "Hey, Adore. It's okay to feel like that and as you said, you were both drunk. If you're scared about anyone knowing, don't be. We all heard it." Courtney laughed, looking at Adore. "We didn't even get that far Courtney, not to give you details or anything." She pouted, finishing her black coffee that Bianca would find sickly if she ever tasted it. Adore's week had been weird so far. She just felt so weird about Bianca and she couldn't describe it. Hopefully, it was just a tiny crush that would hopefully come and go because Adore's never dealt well with love, no matter how hard she tried too.

Later on, that day Adore heard a knock on her door. "Hey Dorey, the other girls have gone shopping for groceries and Bianca's working, wanna come and watch a movie with us?" Katya offered Adore. Adore took her offer and crashed on the sofa with Katya and Trixie, as they all watched burlesque together. Adore softly sung along to You haven't seen the last of me by Cher as it came on, Trixie and Katya were pretty much already dozing off when the door to their floor opened to reveal Bianca. "Hey, Bii." Adore smiled, looking up at Bianca and moving up, making room for her. "We were watching Burlesque and then they fell asleep." Adore smiled, while Bianca came in and sat next to Adore, Adore making herself comfortable in Bianca's arms. 

Hours later Adore and Bianca was found cuddled on the sofa, fast asleep when Courtney and the rest of the girls came back. Willam grinned, looking at Courtney, "Guess Adore is off the menu then." she sighed, joking about with Courtney. "I always knew Bianca would fall in love quickly." Courtney smiled, putting the food on the counter and leaving the two for an hour before it was time to get ready. "Bianca, Doreyyy. Time to wake up if you want lunch." Violet grinned, as Adore stirred and realized she was in Bianca's arms again, Bianca grunting as she woke up. "Sorry I forgot..." Adore yawned, curling closer to Bianca. "I'll get ready in 5."

These past few days had been an experience for Adore, an experience she would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Edited to fit the next few chapters. 
> 
> [Proceed with caution my loves onto the next one. If you don't like mentions of abuse, ptsd, panic attacks please feel free to skip to 8 when it comes out ♥]


	7. part 7 ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore gets bad news from her mom 
> 
> trigger warning: panic attacks, ptsd, abuse. Don't read if ur sensitive to these things! It was hard for me too write tbh but I've recently been very off so i felt like i needed to channel it into something somewhat healthy! I'll give warnings before the mentions c:

Adore was hiding away in her and Bianca's room, on the phone with her mom who she missed so much. "Adore, your brother and sisters have missed you while you've been gone, they can't wait to see you again." Her mom said down the phone, Adore had 1 brother and 2 little sisters who she hadn't seen in what felt like years. "Also... Adore. I don't really have any other way of telling you this but, your father comes out of prison tomorrow." The woman with the soft voice spoke down the phone, Adore's heart stopping for a split second. 'Keep it together Adore.' She thought to herself, taking a deep breath before answering her mom. "Okay, Mom..." She sighed, "If you have any contact from him you know what to do sweetheart." The other woman tried to comfort Adore, it was obvious through the tone of her voice that Adore was terrified, her voice went shaky. "O-Okay mom, I'm sure he won't try it. Gotta go... I have coursework to be catching up with. Love you momma." Adore tried to shake it off, saying bye to her mom. "Bye Dorey, see you soon sweetheart." Her mom responded, the line going flat. "Keep it together Adore... he can't hurt you anymore..." She kept repeating to herself, fists clenched as she thought about what she was going to do.

[TW: Panic attack, mentions of Abuse, flashbacks, Adores reason for moving to the school.]

 

She felt like she couldn't possibly breathe, she felt nothing but anger throughout her body. She clenched her sheets in her tiny, delicate fists and sobbed, on her bed, throwing her covers over her shoulders. She started to over think. What if he did find her? What if he did it again? Adore's thoughts almost sent her insane, she couldn't process what she was saying, she was so terrified of what was going to happen to her. Her intrusive thoughts sent Adore into a rather severe panic attack, she'd almost fully disassociated, she couldn't think. Bianca had come in from work, walking down the corridor to hear loud dry heaving and sobs coming from her room. 'Shit... Adore.' She thought to herself, opening the door to find Adore, curled up, sobbing her heart out. "Adore, sweetheart. Are you oka-" she attempted to ask, Bianca knew something was wrong. "You're safe, I'm here. Come on Dorey." Bianca put her hand on Adore's shoulder, Adore sobbing and collapsing into Bianca's arms, Bianca stroking her hair. "Shhh, it will be okay. It will be fine Adore." Courtney peeked through the door to try and find out what the noise was about. Bianca spotted her and gestured her to get Michelle from her office as quick as she could, Courtney picking up on Bianca's mouthing and running to Michelle's office. Adore's mind was a mess, she could only remember what her father did to her family, the endless nights she spent, locked in her room hiding from him. She could still feel the pain she went through as she'd be beaten up almost daily, trying to defend her mother from the monster that fathered her. She wanted him to rot, she wanted him to stay away from her family, she wanted her siblings and her mother to be safe, not wanting her sisters or her brother to ever feel the pain she carried for them. Adore soon snapped back into real life, feeling Bianca's warm touch against her head. "I'm here now baby... it's all ok." She stroked over her hair, Courtney and Michelle coming in. 

"Adore... Baby? Come on, take deep breaths." Michelle took Adore's hands, running her thumbs up and down them. "Just like we practiced honey." Adore's head hung low. Michelle was the lecturer/leader, assigned to look after the girls on floor 3 section 2. She was well aware of Adore's homelife the year before coming here. It took a slow while for Adore to fully come back to her thoughts, "Do you need to talk about it?" Michelle asked, squeezing Adore's hands gently. "He's coming out of prison, the pig got his sentence appealed a few months ago. He's fucking coming out Michelle, he's gonna come back for me. He's going to come back for my family, he's going to make their lives hell, Michelle he's going to kill me..." Adore's breath suddenly got more rapid and desperate, starting to sob again, curling closer to Bianca who just stroked her hair. "Come on Dorey, he doesn't know where you are sweetheart, he doesn't know where your family is honey. He can't find them even if he wanted too, he's monitored by cops all the time. Can you please try and take deep breaths, focus on Bianca, list five things you can notice about her." she asked Adore, Adore sniffled softly, "Black hair... Blue eyes... tanned skin... pretty face... tall." Adore listed, "Very good Adore." Michelle smiled, dabbing the underneath of her eyes with a tissue, giving her a bottle of water. Minutes later Adore had stopped panicking, she was still shakey. "Right. I'll leave you be for now Dorey, I'm going to talk to Bianca. I won't tell her what happened unless you want me too." Michelle smiled, squeezing Adore's hands, Adore giving a nod to confirm she wanted Bianca to know. 

Bianca pressed a light kiss on Adore's head before Courtney came in to hold Adore. No, she wasn't as good as Bianca but would do until Adore was fully calm. Bianca sat in Michelle's office. "This isn't going to be light Bianca, but Adore's father severely abused her and her family, Adore took the hits though to protect her siblings and her mom. You need to be there for her if she has a panic attack come and get me or phone me. If she does anything stupid, come and get me so I can assess her. I'm sure she won't though. You have to understand that I wouldn't ask you for all of this unless it was urgent. Her father is being released tomorrow so she's facing that as well. Thank you for acting so quickly." Michelle smiled, giving Bianca a hug before letting her go out to Adore.

 

[ trigger warning ends here <3 ]

Adore was back on the kitchen table, sipping some iced tea Courtney had made for her. "Hey, Dorey." Bianca smiled, sitting next to her, smiling softly. "You still up for that meal tonight baby?" Bianca smiled, putting a hand on Adore's shoulder. "Yeah... I'd love to go actually." Adore smiled softly, suddenly hugging Bianca. "Thank you for helping me, BiiBii." She smiled gently, her heart started to warm now when she was near Bianca. "You know Adore? It's fine and you know I'll help you when you need it, just tell me if you need it." She smiled, "Hey Ivy? What time are we going out?" Bianca asked Ivy, who was sat with Jinkx playing overwatch on the tv. "8, the table's booked for half past." Ivy smiled, "Thank's Ivy." Bianca said back. "We have 4 hours before we need to get ready, what do you wanna do? We can go for a date?" Bianca offered, Adore smiling. "I'd love that, Bii." Adore grinned, hugging Bianca, "Give me half an hour to get ready." she smiled, not letting go until she really had too.

"I'll be waiting, Dorey." Bianca smiled, watching Adore leave the table. "Someone's in loveeee" Jinkx teased. "Shut up Jinkx." Bianca laughed, going into the cupboard to take Jinkx's fries to go, sticking them in the microwave before Jinkx could even notice. She sat on the table with them, Jinkx turning over when the game was done. "Bianca Del fucking Rio, you mythic bitch." Jinkx almost hissed.

"Sorry 'bout it Jinkxie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand this may have been hard to read but its kind of a vent for me and it somewhat fit into the story. Sorry if this upsets anyone! <3


	8. Part 8 ♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adore and biis date

"I'll be 2 minutes!" Adore yelled from her room, answering the woman who was waiting outside for her. A minute later the blue haired girl stepped outside with a pink shirt, black skirt and pink converse that matched her top, her hair half up, half down. Adore looked really cute, well to Bianca anyway. Bianca smiled, "You look nice." She complimented, offering Adore her hand, which she took. "Bye bitches, were going to town. See you later." Bianca sort of said bye to the rest of the girls, they couldn't care less, they were just happy Adore was better. "Where do you want lunch honey?" Bianca asked when they got into town, Adore pointing at Wagamamas, grinning softly and dragging Bianca over. 

As soon as they were seated Adore chose what she wanted, small pork ramen with peach iced tea, Bianca choosing the chicken ramen. "The food is really good here. My mom used to bring me here all the time!" Adore smiled at her tea; upset, but not showing it. "Nice, my mom never took us to eat out. Yeah she'd take us to KFC and places like that but never out for a proper meal unless it was a birthday. She's a really good cook." Bianca smiled, she missed her mothers home cooking, soon maybe she could show Adore her moms cooking. Adore and Bianca's food came and Adore took no time to get stuck in, "It smells so good and its really well done! Taste this Bii!" Adore grinned, picking up a bit of the pork on the side and feeding it to Bianca, something Bianca didn't mind for sure. After Adore paid the bill, much to Bianca's disgust, they headed towards the shops. "Pick out a something for tonight baby." Bianca smiled, looking about the store. "I like this one..." Adore said minutes later, it was a pastel green velvet dress, kind of looking like an oversized shirt, but still formal at the same time. "You like that one huh?" Bianca asked, Adore nodding. "I'm going to look at shoes, i'll be back in a bit." 

Bianca smirked to herself, heading to the tills with Adore's dress, paying for it and waiting for Adore to come back. "You done honey?" She asked, Adore nodding, "I'll go and pay for my dress then we can go on the big wheel outside!" She smiled, "Well, Adore we can go to the wheel now. I got your dress for you." Bianca smiled, handing her the bag, Adore pouting. "You can't do that!! I need to pay you back!" Adore instantly felt bad, she didn't want Bianca going to all this trouble for her, she just wished for Bianca to not feel bad for her, resulting in Bianca buying things.

"I love you, Dorey." Bianca laughed, hugging her gently.

"Love you too, Bii."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short im dealing w things that home


	9. part 8 continued ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahaah sorry part 8 was so short heres some more!

After Adore and Bianca's lunch date, Adore dragged Bianca on to the Ferris wheel in the village, now Bianca was scared shitless of heights but didn't want to let Adore to go on alone, so proceeded to sit next to her. "Adore, I'm really scared of heights" Bianca confessed as they went up, Adore laying her head on Bianca's shoulder. "Yeah me too. She laughed, holding onto Bianca's larger hand. "Hey, Bii? These past few weeks I've sort of started to feel things for you. I don't want it to be awkward as I know it's been a matter of weeks... but I feel like you could be my soul mate? Our star signs say so anyway." Adore laughed slightly. It went silent for a few seconds before Bianca shut off Adore as she was about to talk. "Adore... I feel the same way. I kind of did when I first saw you, it was really strange at first, but I got used to it." Bianca sighed, squeezing Adore's hand. Adore smiled gently and pressed her lips against Bianca's. "Love you, bitch." the Azusan smiled, Bianca leaning over for another taste of Adore's soft lips against her own. "Love you too, Dorey." Bianca smiled. "Wanna go shopping after this?" Bianca asked, as their carriage approached the starting point. "Yeah! I wanna get a new dress for tonight!" Adore smiled, taking Bianca's hand as they came off the wheel, walking about for a bit until Adore saw a dress in the window she liked. It was black and lacey, matched with a scrunchie. Adore fell in love with it as soon as she saw it. "Hey, baby? Choose something for yourself." Adore grinned, she'd just gotten paid, so nothing would make her happier than splashing out on her sort of new girlfriend. "Okay... Why may I ask?" Bianca questioned, no way in hell was she letting Adore spend money on her. "No reason, no reason at all." She smirked, wondering around the store to look for some shoes. 

"What about this?" Bianca asked, looking at Adore. "That's totally your color... I love it." she smiled, taking it out of Bianca's hands and going to the till to pay for their clothes. 'Sneaky bitch' Bianca thought to herself, watching Adore pay and take the bag from the cashier, walking back to Bianca with a grin on her face. "You're sneaky, you know that Dorey?" She teased, "Come on, we better be heading back." Bianca continued, leading Adore to the bus stop. "Thank you for today, Bii. You made me feel so much better." Adore smiled, kissing her cheek softly. Back at home, Courtney was pacing around like a worried mother, worried more about Adore, even though she knew she was in good hands with Bianca. "Courtney, relax bitch, They're coming back. Bianca text me." Willam turned up the tv, "Stop pacing around, you're making it cold in here." Katya whined, curling up to Trixie. Courtney came and sat on the sofa, in between them all. "Sorry, I just don't want Adore to freak out again like earlier... I was so worried." Courtney sighed, "Courtney! Shut up I need to see who wins this challenge!" Willam almost shouted, they were all really passionate about Dragula. As Adore walked in she knew instantly what was on the tv, "Don't piss me off in the next half an hour, I know who wins and who leaves." Adore smiled, walking in and going to a cupboard to get some snacks. "Don't you fucking dare you blue haired bitch." Willam gasped, Adore running out of the room to her own, climbing into bed with Bianca. "We have half an hour until we need to get ready." She grinned, laying on the other woman, pressing soft kisses on her lips. "I want a nap." Adore smirked, pressing a long kiss on her lips, before settling on Bianca's chest, drifting off slowly. Bianca set an alarm on her phone before joining Adore. Its been a good afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im enjoying all stars 4 rn!!


	10. part 9 ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go out for a cute little meal with the rest of the girls!

After a good hour Adore stirred, to find Bianca awake, on her phone. She tried to shut her eyes before Bianca noticed again, but it was too late. "Dorey, time to wake up." the Hispanic woman smiled, pressing a kiss on her girlfriends head. "We're going out remember." Adore groaned at the other woman's words and hid under the covers. It was a about 5 minutes of a tug of war fight with the covers before Adore had finally given in and woken up, "do my hair again Bianca?" Adore looked up at Bianca, Bianca nodding as Adore rolled out of bed onto the floor, Bianca sitting behind her and brushing through her hair. They heard a knock at the door, it was Michelle. "Hey, Michelle." Bianca smiled, while curling Adore's hair for her. "Just came to check up on Adore, you doing better now honey?" she smiled, giving Adore a hand to hold, Adore squeezing her hand. "Yeah, Bianca took me out for food and shopping." She smiled, "I think I'll be okay." Michelle was glad that Adore was feeling better, obviously. "I'll leave you two too it then." Michelle smiled, pressing a kiss on both the girl's heads before leaving, Adore and Bianca giggling as Bianca finished the blue haired girl's hair, "All done." She smiled, Adore pecking her lips before getting ready, giving Bianca the outfit she brought for her. Bianca grinned, "Thanks baby girl." She purred. "Don't get too drunk tonight." She laughed, throwing her clothes on and doing her hair. "Can't promise." Adore smirked, kissing Bianca's lips. Bianca pulled off, "Adore, you're going to get red on my lips." She groaned, Adore pressing more kisses after she said it. "Let's get out of here bitch." Adore grinned.

All the girls met up in their living room, Adore really fucking liked what Aquaria and Violet were wearing. "Can we get an uber or something, I'm not walking in these shoes." Jinkx pouted, Courtney, ordering one for all of them. "It's almost Christmas... who's going home?" Courtney asked, everyone except Adore, Courtney, Bianca, Trixie, and Katya putting their hands up. "Okay cool, just so we can make plans." She smiled, putting her phone down. 

After a short drive and a bit of a walk they finally made it to the restaurant, luckily Ivy thought ahead and had booked a table for them all. Sharon and Alaska were in town, so they'd be joining them shortly. As soon as they were all seated and had drinks they were talking away. "So Adore, where are you actually from?" Aquaria asked she didn't know Adore that well. "Azusa." She smiled, holding Bianca's hand under the table. "Woahh long way. That's cool." Aquaria smiled, taking a sip of her drink. A couple of minutes later Aquaria was rambling away about her big sister Sharon, who'd taken care of Aquaria since she was born. As soon as what, the third time Aquaria mentioned Sharon's name there she was, in flesh. "Sorry bitches, we got held up." She smiled, Alaska waving and holding onto Sharon's arm as they sat down. A short while later they'd all finished their meal and were all drinking. Adore excused herself from the table for some 'fresh air'. She was lying, she didn't want Bianca to get worried about her. She was just a bit anxious and decided to let herself calm down. Of course, Bianca picked up on it and followed her out. "Hey, honey." She smiled when she saw Adore, hugging her softly when she realized Adore was getting Anxious again. "It will be okay Dorey, I know today's been a lot, but it's all new again tomorrow." She smiled, kissing Adore's lips gently. "You'll be okay." She smiled against Adore's lips. They forgot that Katya had come out for a smoke, so Katya was just sat there grinning, before going back in. "Biadore confirmed, ladies, Biadore fucking confirmed!!" Katya told the table, the girls cheering. "Oh god, I knew it!" Violet laughed, the girls had been shipping Adore and Bianca since Adore moved in. Courtney couldn't be happier. When the two came back in the girls were all staring at the two with wide grins on their face.

"What happened? Did we miss something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for putting up with my shit!


	11. part 10 ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adore and Bianca's after-party plans and Katya and Adore have a chat in the shower! ♥ 
> 
> warning; smut <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont say i didnt warn you but there's smut and sexual content!

It was getting late, everyone had a little bit too much to drink, including Bianca. "Biiii, can we go back home~" Adore smiled, laying her head on Bianca's shoulder. "Already got that uber booked, babe." Bianca grinned, "You know what we can do when we get back to the dorm?" Bianca continued, head resting on Adore's. "Fuck." Adore teased, whispering to Bianca. She was serious but Bianca just passed it off as a joke, given the fact Adore says this about nine hundred times a day and pretty much could be said to anything. "Not a valid answer Adore." Bianca laughed drunkenly, then realizing what Adore meant. "I'd be up for that to be fair." She grinned, getting the text to say her uber was here. "Ubers here." She smiled down at Adore. The two girls said goodbye to everyone as they were leaving slightly earlier but everyone was too drunk to process it. For the whole uber ride Adore clung close to Bianca, resting her head on the other girl's arm, grinning. 

As soon as they reached the dorm Adore grabbed Bianca's hand and dragged her up to the room, throwing the door closed behind them and locking it. Adore hooked her arms around Bianca's neck, Bianca keeping Adore against the wall. The tanned woman grinned against the crimson lips of the other girl, continuously pressing kisses on Adore's lips. Bianca's lips started to explore Adore's neck, biting and leaving marks all over the other girl's pale skin. Adore's long nails dug into Bianca's back as the bites got harder and quicker. She groaned out into the other's ear, pulling her to Adore's bed, moving her lips to Bianca's desperately. Bianca grinned, hands-on Adore's sides as she tugged at the band of Adore's lace crimson panties, Adore giving her the signal to slide them off of her legs. Bianca purred softly, pushing Adore's legs up and moving between the girl's thighs, nipping at the skin of her inner thigh, pressing kisses over the bite mark. Adore's breath hitched as Bianca moved closer and started to eat her out. Adore moaned out in pleasure, grabbing the nearest pillow to her and throwing it over her mouth to silence herself. Bianca grinned as she did, licking Adore gently and pushing a finger inside of her. Adore bit into the pillow to stop herself from being too loud because she knew if she was loud Michelle would hear and there would be consequences. "Fuck Bianca, stop teasing~" Adore whined as Bianca started going faster, pushing another finger into Adore. Adore groaned out, "Could you be any louder~" Bianca teased, pulling away and wiping her mouth. "Why'd you stop?" Adore groaned in protest, giving Bianca those eyes. Bianca grinned, "Sorry Dorey, it seems we have company." She smiled, hearing the door to their floor open. "Really? I could have been quiet." she pouted. "I don't think you ever could be, Dorey." she teased, slipping into the bed with Adore, passing Adore the makeup wipes to take hers off, Bianca removing her eyelashes and putting them on the side. "Night Bii." she smiled, kissing her softly. "Night Dorey." Bianca smiled against her lips, turning the lamp off. Of course, Adore stayed awake most of the night, thinking about it. She slid out of bed and walked to the showers, she couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. It was about 4 am? Bianca was deeply sleeping. Adore pushed the shower curtain around the shower and turned the water on, putting her clothes in her shower bag. She let the hot water hit her pale skin, god her head fucking hurt. All of a sudden the curtain opened, it was Katya. "Fancy seeing you here so early in the morning bitch!" She teased, Adore facing the wall. "Privacy? Who's that Katya, of course, you wouldn't know!" Adore snorted, laughing softly. "Trixie was snoring, so I came and got a shower. No ones ever here this early so I wanted to see who else was here to bless me this early in the morning." Katya grinned, "Well, no one else but me. What did we miss?" Adore asked Katya, Katya laughing. "Well, Willam got really drunk and threw up on a guy's shoes, while hooking up with him. Then Courtney had one too many drinks. Trixie was singing Dolly Parton in the uber and almost made the driver crash and that was about it." Katya filled Adore in. 

"Well I guess I didn't miss much, huh?" the blue-haired girl giggled, letting her hair down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for being patient! I know i went from uploading every other night to forgetting this existed but please appreciate im busy! Im enjoying all stars 4 rn and im rooting for Manila.
> 
> I hope everyone had a nice christmas! ♥


	12. part 11 ♥

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after!

The morning after Adore noticed she was back alone in her bed, Bianca was already up and hanging about with the other girls in the kitchen. Adore rolled out of the sheets and dragged herself to the mirror. Her neck was way worse than last time, not even make-up could cover up this shit, given the fact they were scattered all over her. It was at this point Adore bit her lip and thought to herself, "Let's just make Bianca's life hell, just for today.". The girl grinned and threw on her tiniest shorts and a crop top, which was slightly transparent. She threw up her messy hair into a bun and left the room, heading to her floors common room just to be greeted by a lot of looks. "What happened to you then?" Willam cackled, looking at her neck as Adore walked through, "Someones been busy... maybe 2 people?" Courtney added, "Rough night Dorey?" Courtney continued, biting her lip. She had a pretty rough idea of what had gone on with the two. "Ooh, remember your promise Adore, who left you the marksss" Violet cooed, Bianca looking Adore dead in the eyes, her face screaming "if you say me you're dead Adore Bonnie Delano." 

"Just a random woman I found in the restaurant last night." Adore answered, sticking her tongue out at Bianca slightly, of course, everyone knew what was happening but as if they'd make it public to the rest of them. Michelle walked into the common rooms, looking rather distressed, holding a register and marking everyone down. "Girls we need to talk about last night, you know it's fine to go out for a drink, you're all of the age but someone was walking around the building last night and we don't know who, so we need to find them because it was very late and they were scaring people." All the eyes instantly turned to Katya, it would explain why she was in the shower at 4 am. "It was me... I was just having a midnight stroll." Katya smugly said, sinking into the sofa. "Trust it to be you... anyway Katya stay on your floor next time you are not allowed to leave, I would have been fired," Michelle added, eyes flickering to Adore's neck. "Another reminder... you all know sexual activity is forbidden here." She said, looking at Adore and Bianca, of course, she knew. Michelle left the room and everyone burst into laughter, "She clocked you bitch!" Aquaria laughed, looking at Bianca who clearly wasn't a happy bunny. "So how long has this been going on for?" Trixie asked, Bianca grunting, 

"A month."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAHAHAH IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN YEARS, I FORGOT THIS EXISTED

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!! next chapter tomorrow <3 <3 
> 
> constructive criticism welcome!  
> -  
> edit: sorry but no updates until possibly monday, ive recently lost my grandma and I don't necessarily feel like writing sorry!


End file.
